


More Powerful Than You Know

by justme133



Category: Descendants 2 - Fandom, disney descendants
Genre: F/M, M/M, Own character is part of the main cast, bad magic, possible relationship between jay and carlos, spells are cast, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: When someone targets Mal and Evie, can the guys find someone to help before its too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More stories! This one is a little more detailed than some of my other stories have been, so I hope ya'll like it!!

Mal and Evie had been discussing a new design Evie had been working on for Mal, who had a royal dinner coming up, when the two of them stopped outside of their bedroom door, a deep foggy feeling came over them.

 

Mal blinked her heavy eyes slowly and looked at Evie, who tilted her head as they slowly, almost zombie-like, opened the bedroom door. They shuffled in, not noticing how they locked the door behind them. When had they ever locked their door?

 

Evie moved slowly towards her design table, watching as a bright red apple seemed to beckon towards her. Mal watched her with tired eyes, finally seeing a long wooden spindle laying on her pillows, seeming to glow in a golden light. Why would she touch something like that? Why would Evie go for an apple? Mal wasn’t sure, but she knew she needed to touch the spindle. And Evie knew she needed to try the apple.

 

In sync, Mal picked up the long wooden object and Evie picked up the bright red one. Together, one girl bit, and the other one pricked. In seconds, Mal had fallen unconscious onto her bed, and Evie had fallen onto the plush carpet of their room, an apple and a spindle lying forgotten by their sides.

 

…

 

By dinner, Ben, Doug, Carlos, and Jay had noticed the girls absences. 

 

“Have you seen Mal?” Ben asked, walking up to Carlos and Jay, who stood outside by the courtyard with Dude.

 

“And Evie?” Doug tacked on as he came up at his side.

 

“Not since class,” Carlos said, looking at Jay, who shook his head as well. The four teens exchange a look before all heading off to the girls dorm, hoping that they just got distracted by something and forgot to eat - it wouldn’t be a first for the Isle kids, but it didn’t happen often anymore, so Ben was a little concerned. 

 

What he didn’t notice was that Carlos and Jay looked even more freaked out than the young King did, and perhaps he had good reason to be concerned.

 

....

 

“Mal? Evie?” Ben asked as he knocked on their door. There was no answer, and Jay was already pulling a small silver tool out of his pocket when Ben tried the handle. “It’s locked. I’ve never seen their door locked have you?”

 

“Not since Evie started making clothes for everyone,” Doug said, just as mystified as the King.

 

“I’ve got this,” Jay said, beginning to pick the lock.

 

“Jay!”

 

“What, I left the spare key they gave us in our room,” he muttered as the door swung open. Jay stood back up and looked into the room with the three other teens, their eyes falling on the two prone forms.

 

“MAL!”

 

“EVIE!”   
  


Ben and Doug ran to their respective girlfriends while Jay and Carlos looked at their friends, the people who were like their sisters, lying unconscious and unmoving in their rooms.

 

“Who would’ve done this?” Ben asked as he picked up the spindle by Mal’s open hand, knowing this must have been what had put Mal in the state she was in. He could see Doug pick up the apple, and see the dots connecting in his eyes too.

 

“Why would someone do this?”   
  


“Because we’re villains,” Jay said, moving to pick Evie up off the floor and lay on her bed as Carlos moved Mal to where she was lying fully on hers as well. “We’re always the bad guys.”   
  


“Someone went too far this time.”

 

“Who would have the power to do this? Especially do this to  _ Mal? _ She’s so powerful…” Ben said, looking at the spindle in his hand before he looked at the other guys. “We need Fairy Godmother.”

 

…

It was hard for Fairy Godmother to look at the two comatose girls, Evie in her blue dress and red jacket, skin pale and chest barely moving; Mal, in her cream top and purple ripped skirt, skin just as pale as her friend and breathing so slow she could be…

 

But no, neither girl was gone, Fairy Godmother knew that much.

 

“Fairy Godmother, can you wake them?” Ben asked, and she heard the desperate plea in the young King’s voice, but she just shook her head.

 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t. This is powerful magic,” she said, waving her wand over the apple and the spindle, which were sitting on Evie’s table. They glowed briefly but then there was nothing. “This was something I've never encountered before. And as a descendent of the fairies, I’ve encountered many magical things.”

 

“Will True Loves Kiss work? It woke me from Uma’s curse,” Ben said, walking towards Mal, looking at her sleeping face, his breath shaking a bit. 

 

“Yeah! It woke up the original curses, didn’t it?” Carlos cried out, heading towards Fairy Godmother, who watched him. “We all knew that. It woke up Sleeping Beauty and Snow White.”

 

“That is true, but those were much more simple spells. This one, the one I detect coming from both the spindle and the apple, are much more powerful than either of those spells could have ever been. But please, go ahead and try,” she said, indicating the boys. Doug nodded jerkily and moved to stand by Evie, looking at Ben, who nodded. The two stooped down and pressed their lips to the lips of their respective girlfriends, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away.

 

And…

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Boys, do not be discouraged,” Fairy Godmother said, trying to sound much more hopeful than she actually felt. “There is always a way to break a spell. I have yet to find one I could not break, and I will not stop until we find out how we can wake up these two ladies.” With that, Fairy Godmother waved her wand, making the spindle and the apple disappear. “Those will be in my office, where I can find them and figure out which magic was used on them. Until then, we must go about things as normal. We can not let whoever did this to Mal and Evie know how it has affected us.”

 

The four boys nodded and watched her walk out of the room.

 

“Ben, what can we do?” Doug asked, going to Evie and stroking her hair before he looked at the King. 

 

“All we do is make sure they are comfy, and well taken care of. You heard Fairy Godmother. There is no way for us to break the spell ourselves.”

 

Jay and Carlos exchanged looks before Jay nodded.

 

“Well… We might know someone who can help,” Carlos said, Jay picking up where he left off.

 

“But we’ll have to make another trip to the Isle.”

 

…

 

Back on the Isle, a girl with wild curly hair and wild eyes looked up, grinning.

 

Her time to shine was coming up it seemed.

 

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Isle...

That night, Jay, Carlos, and Ben, dressed in their Isle clothes, snuck out to the limo and made a mad dash back to the Isle while Doug stayed behind to keep an eye on the girls to make sure nothing else happened to them.

 

With Jay behind the wheel, they drove as fast as they could without falling off of the bridge. 

 

“And you know where to find…. This person? I’m sorry you two have been very mysterious I am a little uneasy with this.”

 

“Trust us,” Carlos said, “They can help. But there’s a reason we’re being so weird.”

 

“It’s better if you see for yourself.”   
  


Ben nodded and sat back. “Well, I trust you two, and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Good. Remember that.”

 

…

 

When they pulled up under the pier and got the limo covered, they heard a loud giggle that caused them all to jump.

 

“I would say I’m surprised to see you back, but then I’d be lying,” the voice giggled again, but they couldn’t see anyone. Jay and Carlos recognized the voice though.

 

“We’re not back to play games-” Jay started, but was soon interrupted.

 

“Oh I know why you’re back. I felt it as soon as you thought of me. And then when you brought Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows over the barrier, I knew for sure. You  _ need me _ ,” the voice sing-songed now, followed by a giggle.

 

“You’re right, we do,” Carlos said, “so why don’t you come out and we can talk?”

 

“Oh talk talk talk, that’s no fun little puppy,” they said, giggling again. Carlos saw Jay grit his teeth at someone calling him that but he just shook his head. He knew them better than he did, and knew they were teasing.

 

“You’re right…curly, you are absolutely right.” He heard a loud happy laugh now, and Carlos grinned while Ben looked confused and Jay looked pleased.

 

“You remembered! Good to know going all goody-goody didn’t mess you up too much!!”

 

Finally, someone stepped out of the shadows, and Ben got to see who had been taunting them all this time.

 

A girl, about Evie’s height, stood there. Her hair fell down wild around her face, which was thin, with a happy smirk on her lips. Her clothes were a wild assortment of colors, ripped in some places - he was sure on purpose - and fingerless gloves, which seemed to be the high point of the Isle. There was a striped, paint splattered beanie on her head, attempting to hold down the flyaway wild hair.

 

Her eyes were intense as they surveyed him, and her lips pulled back to show off her teeth in a sneer.

 

“God, you taste so  _ good _ ,” she said bitterly, her nose wrinkling up. “Like I said, sunshine and rainbows. Although…” She sniffed again, stepping a little closer to Ben, who stepped back a bit. “You do smell a little rotten… Mal must be rubbing off on you,” she said, laughing at her own joke before she turned to Carlos and Jay. “Puppy! Genie! You two still stink!!” She said, happy now. 

 

“I told you not to call me that,” Jay said, grimacing at her. She just laughed and then wrinkled her nose.

 

“You two smell a little like Auradon though. Like  _ him _ .”

 

“Excuse me… what do you mean smell?” Ben asked, stepping up again. She eyed him, her mouth pulling back before she shook her head, her hair shaking in annoyance.

 

“You bring him here, to come get me, and don’t even tell him about me? I feel so hurt by you two,” she said before she whipped at Jay. “And you!! Genie!! YOU need to admit something!!! I can sense it and it’s terrible that you hide it inside!” Jay looked at her, his face stoic as she grinned at him. “You know I’m right!!”

 

“Ben,” Carlos said, interrupting their staring contest and approaching them.  “Selin here has a very special gift that no barrier can control. She can sense… things.”

 

“I can tell you who you are, what you’re thinking, feeling, all of those things. I can tell you, if not who, at least what, was done to Evie and Mal. And yes, I know what happened to them. I felt it as soon as Carlos and Jay thought of me.”

 

“You can help us?”

 

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?”

 

“Selin,” Jay snarled, not happy with her, but she whirled on him.

 

“Oh don’t Selin me mister. Or maybe I’ll just spout out what’s going on in that long-haired empty head of yours. Oh yes I can I can I can and I will I will I will.”

 

“I can bring you to Auradon. You’re welcome to stay. You’re not...dangerous, are you?”

 

She laughed, high and clear in the night as she rounded on Ben.

 

“Not particularly. Just a little crazy.”

 

“We can keep her in check,” Carlos said, making her rolls her eyes as she began to twirl in place.

 

“Before you ask, yes this is a good idea,” she told Ben, who had been about to ask that very question. “I’m the best chance you’ve got.”

 

…

 

As they were driving back to Auradon, Selin was humming a random tune.

 

“Excuse me,” Ben began, but she rounded on him and grinned that crazy-looking wide grin again.

 

“No,  _ your majesty _ ,” she said with a heavy amount of sarcasm, “I do not know who I am the child of. I have no parents. I am me. I am myself. There is no one but me, myself, and I. That is all I am, and all I need.”

 

“No family?” Ben couldn’t understand that, everyone had family. “Were you abandoned?”

 

“Don’t know, don’t care. I am just here, a being of being, a being of light, of sound. I can hear and see all, I know all, I am here.”

 

“She’s not alone.”

 

“She’s got us.”

 

…

 


	3. 3

Selin didn’t like Auradon - it smelled too happy. It hurt. She was used to the Isle - she had grown up there after all - and she was used to how it smelled. Everyone there was… not  _ unhappy _ , but… different than  _ this _ . This happiness was like sickeningly sweet as it poured through her nose and mouth. Is this what drowning was like? Ugh. It was  _ disgusting _ .

 

But as soon as they crossed the barrier, she had smelt it - there was something  _ nasty _ in the air, and no one could tell but her.

 

That’s why they had brought her here - after she was done ‘helping’ - more like solving this crap because these bozos don’t know what they’re doing - she was back on the Isle, most likely deemed too insane to be in Auradon.

 

“Do you know what’s interesting?” she asked, staring out the window as they drove up to the school.

 

“What?” Carlos asked, always the one to pay attention to her - he didn’t want her to be alone, she knew that; his big heart was meant for Auradon, it always was.

 

“I’m sure you’ve all learned this by now, but think of it this way - there has to be bad to even out the good. You four have let the good win inside of you - which is what it was supposed to be. None of you were ever meant to be bad. So that means…”

 

“The bad is coming from Auradon,” Carlos finished for her, making her nod.

 

“There has to be a balance.”

 

Ben looked at Selin, who just stared at him before she spoke again. “There can only be so much goodness before the bad finds its way out into the open.”

 

…

 

Evil worked weird. You didn’t just wake up one day and think ‘I want to be evil’. It happened slowly, a burning in your stomach that you couldn’t make go away. It didn’t matter who you’re parents were, where you were born, or how you were raised. Evil was as much inside of everyone just like good was - most people just chose to do the good thing and be good. Done deal.

 

Evil didn’t work that way. Evil lived inside of you, every single day, and you ignored it. That’s how it worked - just because you wanted to steal that book because you were short a dollar, didn’t mean you did it. You left the store and came back when you had enough money.

 

That’s what people did.

 

But the urge to act out got stronger - you maybe yelled at your parents, stole a drink from the store, small things.

 

Until those villain kids came to Auradon. You were so  _ happy _ . Finally, someone who understood the urges to do bad things, and not care about the consequences. Someone like  _ you _ .

 

You could see the changes though - everyone could. The bad kids were turning  _ good _ . They were turning into Auradon kids. Evie was becoming everyone's best friend with her clothes, Mal was on her way to being the next Queen, Jay was a sports star, and Carlos was the smart friend that everyone wanted.

 

So if they could turn good so easily, why couldn’t you turn bad?

 

Thus, the planning began. You would show them that being good wasn’t all it was thought to be. You would show them that being bad, evil, rotten,  _ wicked _ , was the way to go.

 

....

 

Selin was being shown around a darkened campus with Carlos and Jay while Ben went to check on the slumbering girls.

 

“Anything?” Jay asked, getting an eye roll from her.

 

“Besides what you’re hiding, no,” she growled at him, making him glare at her.

 

“What are you hiding Jay?”

 

“ _ Nothing!! _ ” he told Carlos, running a hand through his long hair. “Don’t you worry about it.”

 

“Li-ar,” Selin sing-songed, skipping around them. “Liar liar li-arrrrr.”

 

Jay glared at her as Carlos just looked confused, figuring it was better to ask about this at another time.

 

“Selin, can you be serious for a second?” Now she glared at him.

 

“If I’m ever serious, know that something dire has happened to me and you should be seriously concerned for your wellbeing.” She grinned again, and Carlos had to laugh at her. “But no, there is nothing here. Whoever did this is either hiding their magic very well, or they are not on campus at this moment in time.”   
  


“Crap. We need to get back before we’re noticed. Come on, you can sleep in the girls room on the floor.”

 

Selin nodded and let herself be led away, thinking about the magic in the land she felt, trying to determine if it was all good underneath the ground.

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter. I know where I'm gonna go with this, but we'll see if there's any responses.


	4. 4

_ Mal was asleep - she knew this because she hated being asleep because that meant dreams, and in dreams she didn’t have control over anything.  _

 

_ And how did she know she didn’t have any control? Because right now she was in her freaking dragon form, terrorizing a village. _

 

_ Why would she terrorize a village?! She was supposed to try to be  _ **_good_ ** _ now… Well, as good as she could be - she would always be a VK. She was in love with the posterchild for goodness she knew, so she would be what he needed her to be - even if she had a little bad still in the mix. _

 

_ But she would never,  _ **_never_ ** _ terrorize a village - not like her mother had done. She wasn’t like that. _

 

_ But here she was, unable to control her magic as she spit out flames in bursts, burning down houses, watching people run away from her, screaming. _

 

_ ‘No, please, I don’t mean to…’ _

 

_ Her words fell on deaf ears as she opened up her mouth and roared, making a little girl cry. _

 

_ ‘Oh no…’ _

 

_ … _

 

_ Evie was in her own dream - she knew hers had to be a nightmare though. _

 

_ It had started out great, because that’s how most dreams, and nightmares, go. _

 

_ She was at a ball - she had dreamt of attending a real, live ball ever since she was a little girl. She was in a beautiful blue ball gown, red gloves on her hands and a heart tiara in her hair. She was lovely as she twirled in the middle of the dance floor, people dancing around her, and with her. She noticed some of her friends in dresses she had made for them, and they all looked amazing. _

 

_ But then, Evie noticed something beginning to happen - her friends dresses were beginning to dissolve, to rip; the fabric that she always worked so hard on, the dresses, as lovely as they were, were dying right before her eyes. _

 

_ ‘No, not my dresses, my work…’ Evie looked around, horrified. People were turning towards her, muttering amongst each other. Her own dress began to rip, falling apart as people began to stare at her, some tittering. She ran, her feet now bare, her dress in tatters around her. She heard voices muttering about the ‘poor villain kid’ and no, she wouldn’t go back to that. _

 

_ ‘No, no, no!’ _

 

_ … _

 

The next morning, Carlos skipped class to sit with the girls while Selin looked around their room. Jay would take his notes and Ben had pardoned him, so he watched his friend as she surveyed her surroundings.

 

“Man, Evie took to Auradon really well, huh?” she asked, tilting her head at all of the fabrics, the bright colors, everything that made Auradon  _ Auradon _ in Evie’s side of the room.

 

“She’s always been a princess,” Carlos said sensibly, making her nod.

 

“How right you are. How right you are…” she said softly, looking at the two girls who still laid on their beds before she turned away to eye Carlos. “You know… I love you Carlos. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

 

“I know Selin. I feel the same.” She nodded and kneeled down in front of where he was sitting.

 

“I don’t… I don’t want to lie to you. You need Jay to talk to you.”

 

“Jay? Did he-”

 

“No, he didn’t do this. This is about something completely different.  _ Talk to Jay.” _

 

“Selin-”

 

“ _ Talk. To. Jay.  _ That’s all I will say on this.” She stood up and looked back at Mal and Evie. “I need to see what did this to them.” She turned, her tattered skirt flaring around as she turned to leave the room.

 

“Wait! What the hell Selin!!” He ran after her, making sure to close and lock the girls door after him. She was already striding down the hall, some people staring at her as she went. Carlos hurried after her. “Where are you going?”

 

“Following the magic. Fairy Godmother? The stuff is in her office. I’m following it to her office.”

 

“You can’t-”

 

“You wanted my help. I will find out who did this, but I  _ need _ to see those two things.”

 

“Fairy Godmother doesn’t know you’re here.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” She whispered, leaning close to him, eyes twinkling. “You mean to tell me you don’t think she knows every  _ damn thing _ that goes on in this school?”

 

“She doesn’t know who did this to them,” Carlos argued, not sure where she was going with this. But she just grinned again.

 

“Then maybe who did it, isn’t from this school,” she whispered, “maybe, just maybe, they came here, very much like you and me, and our other friends did.”

 

Carlos thought about that as she scampered away, hurrying after her, knowing they must look like two crazies as they ran across campus.

 

…

 

“Hello children,” Fairy Godmother said as they entered her office, smiling warmly at them. “You must be Selin. Ben told me to be expecting you.”

 

“I’m sure he did I’m sure he did,” she said, shaking Fairy Godmother’s hand. “And I’m sure I’m sure I’m sure you know why I am here.”

 

“I do,” she said, nodding behind them. Selin turned and saw the objects they were looking for - a bright red apple, missing a bite, and a spindle with a drop of red blood on the tip. Selin stepped forward and eyed them, finding the humor in the items chosen to poison her friends.

 

“Any luck?”

 

“No more so than yourself.” Selin nodded but didn’t turn around as she leaned closer, seeing something glint on the handle of the spindle. Something she was sure normal people wouldn’t see.

 

Good thing she wasn’t normal.

 

“Thank you for letting me see these.”   
  


“Thank you for helping your friends. When we wake them up, if you’d like to stay-”

 

“The offer is great, Fairy Godmother, but I am not meant for Auradon. I will just cause chaos wherever I go. At least the Isle is used to that.” She said, turning and striding out of the room. Carlos just shrugged and followed her out of the room.

 

…

 

When they got out to the courtyard, Carlos stopped her. 

“Why… I don’t understand. I mean I never understand you because you’re crazy,” she grinned at that and shook her head, “but Fairy Godmother just-”

 

“I know what she did. Carlos… the world is not meant for people like me. I am not meant for people, period. How yourself, your friends-”

 

“Our friends-”

 

“ _ Your friends _ , can stand me, I will never understand,” she said softly, shaking her head at him. “I will be in the trees. Talk to Jay.” She turned, and sprinted away, leaving Carlos in the middle of the courtyard, confused.

 

…

 

He ran the the cafeteria, literally running to Jay, who caught him as he bumped into his chest.

 

“Dude, you okay?”   
  


“Selin… trees. She ran off. I can’t find her. She just kept saying she would be in the trees, and that I needed to talk to you. She knows something. I know she does. I saw it in her eyes,” Carlos said, making Jay nod.

 

“Okay, calm down. We’ll get Ben, and Doug, and then we’ll go scan the woods around the school. She always liked high places.”

 

“Why do I need to talk to you? Do you know something about this?” Carlos was still in Jay’s arms, his hands on Jay’s biceps. Jay shrugged and moved Carlos away.

 

“No idea. We won’t worry about that. Let’s just find her.” Carlos watched his friend walk away from him, and he knew he was lying to him, but he also knew this wasn’t the time.

 

…

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selin is getting closer to finding out who did this to Mal and Evie, while Carlos and Jay find answers of their own.

Jay found Selin hanging upside down from a tree branch, humming to herself as she watched people go by, staring at her in wonder. People didn’t act like that in Auradon! She flipped and landed on her feet, eyeing him as he approached her.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

“I should be asking you the same,” she muttered, rolling her eyes at him before she turned to go back to the trees. He lunged for her and she spun out of his grasp, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch, a hiss leaving her before she stood back up. “Don’t do that.” Jay looked surprised, he hadn’t heard her hiss since they were children, but just shrugged it off as he tried to appear menacing. “You don’t scare me. You never have. Get over yourself. Talk to Carlos.”

 

That was all she said before she turned and sprinted, this time back in the direction of the school.

 

…

 

Carlos was greeted by Jay coming into their room and falling face-first on his bed. He watched him from his spot at his desk, where he was writing out possible ideas that Selin had given him.

 

“It didn’t go well?”   
  
“She’s so freaking difficult,” Jay mumbled into his pillows. “Who’s with the girls?”

 

“Ben and Doug. Ben thinks talking to them will help them kind of… come back?” Carlos shrugged but Jay turned his head to look at him, and Carlos could see he was thinking something. “Jay?”

 

“Do you… ever wish you had… someone… like Ben and Mal? Or Doug and Evie?”

 

“You mean… a girlfriend?” Jay shrugged and shoved his face back into the pillows, mumbling something. “I… Not really. I mean, girls are fine, I guess? I just… don’t want…. A girlfriend, in particular, ya know?” Carlos muttered, turning back to his paper, not seeing Jay turning his head to look at him.  “What about you?” Carlos asked, writing but not looking at him. “You flirt with all of those girls… why not just pick one?”

 

“Well,” Jay said, flipping over onto his back and not looking at his friend, “I don't… really want a…  _ girlfriend _ , in particular, either,” he said, mirroring Carlos’ words, making him look at him now.

 

“You don’t?”   
  


“No.” Carlos nodded and smiled down at his paper, not sure why that knowledge made him feel so warm and fuzzy, but it did. Jay smiled at him and sat up. “Hey, Los?”

 

“Yeah?” Carlos asked, finally meeting his dark brooding eyes with his bright brown ones.

 

“Would you-”

 

Jay was cut off when someone knocked on their door. Carlos shrugged apologetically and got up, not missing the way Jay’s face fell at them being interrupted. Carlos opened the door to find Ben holding a folder.

 

“Is Selin with you guys? I can’t find her.”

 

“Who knows where she disappeared off to,” Jay muttered, falling back on his bed.

 

“She tends to do this. She’ll come back in a bit. She likes to go off to think, that kind of stuff. Why?” Carlos asked as Ben came in, sitting the folder on his table.

 

“She asked me for a list of any other students who transferred here, besides you guys. Tell her I found what I could.”

 

“She thinks a transfer kid could’ve done this,” Carlos muttered, slapping his forehead. “Of course. That’s what she meant when she said they weren’t from this school. Not  _ originally _ . They came here. Like we did.” Jay sat up now, looking at Carlos and then Ben.

 

“Someone else came here, besides us?”

 

“Well not from the Isle, no. But we did have some transfer students from a couple other schools that were founded after Auradon Prep. That way some parents could keep their children closer to home, things like that. Oz Academy, Wonderland Private, even Aladdin and Jasmine opened up a local school called Agrabah Academics. There’s many schools that people come from, or that some of our own students will go to in search of broadening their education. We’ve had students come from all over the world.”

 

“Well now we have somewhere to start,” Carlos said, thanking the King, who was about to leave before they all screamed as there was a knock on the window.

 

It was just Selin, who laughed as Carlos let her in.

 

“Riddle me this,” she began, lounging on Carlos’s bed, “what has a foot but not legs?” she asked, her grin wide as she watched them, waiting.

 

They shrugged and she laughed, loud and clear in the room.

 

“A snail!” She fell off the bed, laughing even more before she sat up and wiped her eyes. She put her face in her hands and peeked between her fingers. “I spy with my little eye… a folder for Selin?”   
  


“Yes, it's about the transfer students.” She grinned and stood up, bounding over to the folder and picking it up.

 

“Thank you mi’lord,” she said, bowing to the King before bounding back to Carlos’s bed, where she began to flip through it. The three of them watched her for a moment before Ben left to go check on Mal.

 

“Know what’s interesting? I’ve wandered all over campus, and yet to find someone who feels like they could have done this. My guess is, they don’t have an ounce of magic in their bones. It must have come from somewhere… something… Perhaps the ground itself. The land is teeming with untapped magic since no one uses it besides Fairy Godmother. Well, and Mal. All that magic must be tempting…”

 

Jay and Carlos looked at each other before she rolled over and was fast asleep on Carlos’ bed. Carlos looked at Jay, who just nodded and scooted over so they could both go to sleep. 

 

And Jay may have smiled as he began to fall asleep when one of Carlos’ hands found its way to his shirt, gripping it tightly to pull him closer.

 

…

 

Jay woke up to an arm around his waist - he’d never thought he’d be the small spoon if something were to happen, but hey, no complaints on his part. He didn’t move as Carlos snuggled deeper into his back, seeming to still be asleep. Jay could hear a flipping of pages and knew Selin was awake, looking at her folder again. He felt Carlos stir behind him and he made to move when the arm tightened briefly before it let go.

 

The two of them sat up to see Selin flipping steadily through her folder before eyeing them.

 

“Find anything?”

 

“Oh yes oh yes oh yes oh no oh no oh no,” she muttered, closing the folder and eyeing them. “I have a theory oh yes I do, but is my theory correct or true?” She shrugged and Jay could see Carlos freeze up beside him.

 

“Rhyme is never good. She’s worried.”

 

Selin nodded and grabbed her folder.

 

“Go I must, yes indeed. Go I must to find the lead.” She was up and out of the room as the last word left her mouth, and the two of them watched her go before looking at each other.

 

“Think she’ll be okay?”

 

“Yeah. She’ll be good. She’s onto something, I’m sure. That’s what the rhyming leads to in the end. At least I hope so.”

 

Jay nodded and looked at Carlos, who smiled at him before he rested his head on his shoulder. Jay smiled and rested his head on top of Carlos’ as they sat there.

 

They would have stayed there too if there wasn’t a deep rumble that was shaking through the school, causing them to fall off of Jay’s bed as their world shook around them.

 

…

_ Mal was falling, landing in a black pit on her hands and knees. _

 

_ ‘My magic. It’s gone. Why… who… what happened? Who did this?’ _

 

_ She was wheezing as she felt the last drop of magic in her bones seep out. She could almost see it, a purple haze floating off in the distance. _

 

_ ‘No! No…’ _

 

_ … _

 

_ Evie was locked in a room, struggling with the door when she felt the wind knocked out of her, falling to her back.  _

 

_ ‘No, what’s happening?’ _

 

_ Evie could feel something leaving her, and saw a blue smoke pulling away from her, fading away as it got farther away. _

 

_ ‘No… That’s mine…’ _

_ … _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly too tired to even make sure there's no mistakes, but I wanted to post it. So I hope it's good!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie's lives are at stake, and now, perhaps we can find out who's been doing this to them.

The shaking grew worse, making Carlos and Jay hide in the doorway of the closet as what seemed to be a terrible earthquake raged over campus. Jay slid his arms around Carlos, who looked frazzled - they had never had earthquakes on the Isle, and weren’t sure if this was common in Auradon or not, but it was scary nonetheless.

 

When the lights flickered on and off and then off for good, they heard a girl scream for help as the shaking stopped.

 

…

 

When the shaking started, Lonnie had been taking a shift watching Mal and Evie, making sure they were comfortable as they continued their endless sleep. She had sat in between their beds, reading to them - she’d switch between telling Evie about the most recent fashion trends, and then she’d tell Mal about all the dragons she’d been studying up on, including their family dragon Mushu. 

 

Then the shaking had began. Lonnie had gotten to the doorway, crouching down and watching to make sure Mal and Evie were okay. When the lights flickered off, she waited, and watched them come back on.

 

Mal and Evie were gone.

 

When the lights went off, Lonnie screamed.

 

…

 

She stared at the two girls who appeared in her room - who would’ve known magic would be so beneficial? Maybe her mother had been stupid to turn down magic after all. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, the red jewels glowing brightly. Once she took the magic from Mal and Evie, her own magic would be fueled to the point that she didn’t need to pull it from the Earth anymore - unlike her mother, who needed something to wield magic, she would have her own!

 

And she would stomp out their goodness while she was at it too.

 

…

 

Selin was the one who found Lonnie screaming in the girls room. She soothed her, and then saw the empty beds.

 

“No.” She left Lonnie, who was pulling herself together, and ran to the boys room. She found them wrapped in each other’s arms, and just barked out an order before she ran off again. “Have Ben and Doug meet us all in the courtyard. Mal and Evie are gone!”

 

…

 

She could feel it - the other girl from the Isle, the one who had come with Carlos and Jay; the girl had figured it out. Of course she did. She contained more power than the whole of Auradon had in one blade of grass. Her power, much like herself  , had been brought from another realm, another world. Unlike herself though, the other girl had been born with it. But that didn’t matter. Soon enough, with the magic stolen from her mother’s precious gift, and from Mal and Evie, she would be more powerful, and she would stop her. She’d make Mal and Evie see the way to be evil again, and where they went, their Isle friends would follow.

 

She would make them all see. Wicked was the way to be. With her bracelet glowing so brightly that the red began to burn her wrist, she whipped up the wind.

 

…

 

Selin was standing in the middle of the courtyard, her hair whipping around her face as she stood her ground - she knew they would be here any minute. She shouldn’t have waited so long - she could have saved Mal and Evie, who were now in the hands of the person who had started this all. 

 

She had just wanted Jay and Carlos to have their chance - she shouldn’t have pushed, but she wasn’t her father; she didn’t toy around with people just to amuse herself. 

 

Yes, she knew - it was easier to think that she had been abandoned, that she didn’t know which villain she came from, but oh, she knew. At least on her father's side she knew - with magic like hers, she was sure her mother must have been something too. Her father was a trickster, loved to rhyme and play pranks - he didn’t have any magic.

 

But she did. And she would get Mal and Evie back.

 

Even if she died trying.

 

…

 

She hummed as she approached, her hair still as the wind tormented around her. She saw Selin standing there, eyeing her. She could see Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Doug approaching behind in the distance. 

 

They were of no concern to her though - Jay and Carlos would fall in line with Mal and Evie, and she was sure Doug would follow Evie, and Mal could convince Ben. 

 

Selin watched her approach - she had seen the girl around campus, sure, but she had paid no mind because she hadn’t sensed anything. How foolish she had been. She was reeking of magic now, and if the glowing bracelet on her wrist was anything to be concerned about, she was sure this was the problem.

 

Selin raised her hand, signaling the boys to stop behind her.

 

“So, have you figured it out?” The other girl taunted, her blue eyes watching Selin in appreciation. Selin just watched her, quiet as she kept her eyes pinned on her. She laughed and shook out her hair, the rich auburn tint in it glinting in the low light. 

 

Then, the wind stopped.

 

“You know who I am.”

 

“I know. But what I don’t get is why. Why did you do this to Mal and Evie? What did they do to you?”

 

“They became good!!!” the girl screeched, stepping closer. Ben suddenly ran up next to Selin, his face contorted in anger.

 

“You did this, because they became good?!? You’re from Auradon-”

 

“I am not!” she cried, the wind picking back up now. “I was brought here because my Mother thought it would be better for me than our home, since their schools were all magic based! I wanted to learn magic. Mother was afraid it would corrupt me. But she didn’t know I had taken some of her precious jewels, and now they’re on my bracelet. Now some of her magic is mine! And soon, Mal and Evie’s magic will be mine, and we can all we evil together!”

 

“Who are you?” Ben asked - he was sure he knew, but he couldn’t pin where she came from, or where her bloodline was. She grinned and smoothed out her blue skirt.

 

“Why, dear King, my name is Ruby. My mother is Dorothy.”

 

“Of Oz…” Ben finished, eyes falling to the ruby bracelet on her wrist.

 

“Of Oz.”

 

…


	7. 7

“You’re from Oz?” Ben asked, making Ruby wave her hand dismissively. 

“I was. Then mother thought Auradon would be better. Foolish woman. Like I didn’t have her knack for stealing magic.”

“Now you’re mother never  _ stole _ magic. She was given a gift by Glinda,” Ben began to argue, but stopped when Ruby raised a hand.

“Don’t even try that argument with me. I was named after a pair of shoes. SHOES! Mother loved those things and the power that came with them. But she didn’t know I took some of her rubies,” she said, eyes falling to her glowing bracelet. “She didn’t know I could wield the magic too. And soon, with Mal and Evie by side and their magic with mine, I will no longer need a stupid jewel to control my magic. It will be inside me, where it’s belonged all the time.”

“Ruby-” Selin started, but she turned to her, blue eyes cold.

“Shut up you stupid cat,” she muttered, watching Selin’s eyes narrow. “Oh yes, I know. But that is neither here nor there. If I knew someone with your power existed, you’d be asleep just like your two friends. You’re lucky I haven’t gotten to you yet.”

“But how… how did you make them sleep that even true love's kiss couldn’t wake them up?” Ben asked, only to have Carlos come forward.

“Poppy dust. Wasn’t it? That’s what the Wicked Witch used on your mom to make her fall asleep.” Ruby smiled then, tilting her head at Carlos.

“How right you are, you ignorant puppy. Yes, the poppy dust wasn’t hard to come by. I do still have friends in Oz. People are so willing to help when they think you’re homesick,” she said, laughing now, making the rubies in her bracelet grow brighter. “Soon all of Auradon will know that being nice is just a facade. Evil,  _ wicked _ , is the way to go. Mal and Evie will be the first one’s to join my rule, and then I know the rest,” she said, her eyes falling onto Carlos and Jay, with Doug behind them before she looked at Selin and Ben, “will follow.”

…

Ruby was good at her evil-villain speech, Carlos had to give her that; but while Ben and Selin kept her talking, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Dude - yes, Dude the dog. He could access it on Carlos’ computer, and hopefully get to Fairy Godmother before all of Auradon exploded into an Evil Parade.

…

Dude ran across campus, through the crowd of students who were watching the darkening sky with concern - he didn’t care right now, he was trying now to get trampled as he ran up the long staircase that would give way to Fairy Godmother.

He had gotten Carlos’s message, and would run as fast as his little legs could carry him.

_ Man owes me a good amount of treats for this, _ he thought as he bounded up the last step. He ran full force to the door, which opened before he could collide, making him skid on his butt and tail into the room.

“Hello Dude,” Fairy Godmother said, looking at him. He gave her a doggy smile before he bounded up into the chair across from her desk.

…

“And now, you moronic cat, all your work will be for  _ nothing _ .”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” Selin said with a shrug. “I got to visit Auradon before you made it into the new Isle.”

“Oh goodness no, those whackjobs can stay on the Isle for all I care. I’m bringing my own form of power to Auradon. Something by which they have never seen. And you? You will be the first to fall in line with my new friends.” With that, Ruby raised her hand, making a bolt of lightning shoot into it, lighting up the courtyard, before everything went dark.

…

Mal and Evie both opened their eyes slowly before they sat up. Mal’s eyes, which were a foggy green instead of the bright magical green they had always been, met Evie’s own foggy blue eyes, and nodded.

Together, the two girls disappeared in a cloud of smoke, going to join their leader.

…

When the lightning struck again, Ruby wasn’t alone - standing behind her were Mal and Evie, both seeming to still be in a trance-like state. They didn’t acknowledge their friends, they just stood next to Ruby.

“Mal!”

“Evie!”

They ignored their boyfriends cries and stared off into space.

But inside, they were struggling.

…

_ Mal could see Ben. She could hear him. She wanted nothing more to run to him and be free from this spell, but she couldn’t move. She was completely under this girl’s control. Ruby, right? Wasn’t she in her History of Auradon class? Why was she doing this? _

_ She saw standing next to Ben, someone she didn’t think she’d see again. _

_ Selin. Selin had been a good friend to them, but she had a habit of disappearing and reappearing at the oddest times. What was she doing here? She must be helping, she was next to Ben, her skills must be helping them save her and Evie right? _

_ When she got out of this, oh she was going to show Ruby what being Evil was really like. _

_ … _

**_Evie could see Mal next to her, and she knew that she couldn’t move, otherwise this poor girl would be blasted into a newt or something. Heck, even Evie wanted to do something to her, and she didn’t use magic - hers was dormant, never used._ **

**_But apparently this girl thought she could tap into it._ **

**_She just wanted to go to Doug and wrap up in his arms, and then cuddle with Jay and Carlos, who were holding onto each other - she was glad to finally see them with each other. She figured the girl who was standing next to Ben had something to do with that. Selin would help them, and then disappear like she always did until they needed her again._ **

**_Their own saving grace, in her own way._ **

**_She’d get her and Mal out of this. She had to._ **

**_…_ **

Selin met Mal’s eyes, and then Evie’s. They were both blank, but she could see the struggle going on inside. They were there, and they were  _ awake _ . Ruby wasn’t as strong as she thought she was. Her eyes widened though as she saw dark blue clouds begin to form in the sky. She knew what was happening before anyone else did, if the burst of magic coming from the school that was pulsing in her was any indication, things were about to change.

“You know why True Love’s Kiss didn’t work?” She said loudly, making them all look at her, Ruby’s pretty face twisted into a grimace. “You know, don’t you?” she asked, tilting her head, feeling more magic enter her. “It’s because that wasn’t what woke up Dorothy from the poppy dust in Oz.” She could see the frustration on Ruby’s face, she knew what she was getting at.

“Snow,” Carlos said softly, making them all look at him. Ruby screamed and curled her hand, making an electric ball form between her fingers. Jay stepped in front of him as the ball was hurled towards them. Selin stopped it with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, that’s no fun,” Ruby snarled. “But two can play that game. Mal.” Mal’s head turned towards her, but Ben stepped forward when he saw her hand clench in anger. “Maybe they need some…. Dragon fun. NOW.” Mal looked at them, face blank, but her hand was still clenched before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a large purple dragon in her place.

She blew fire at her friends


	8. 8

_ Mal did not want to be a dragon right now. She was fighting with all her magic, but it wasn’t working - Ruby’s magic was too strong, it was too powerful. _

 

_ But no! She was the daughter of Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil! She could do this. She could… _

 

_ She couldn’t. _

 

_ She flew through the air, her wings flapping as she propelled higher before she dove down. _

 

_ Aiming directly at Ben. _

 

_ She opened her jaw, and she could see Ben staring at her, not backing down. She loved this stupid King, and she didn’t want to hurt him, but it looked like she didn’t have a choice. _

 

_ Inhaling deeply, she began to  blow flames at him. _

 

_ … _

 

Ben didn't back down as Dragon Mal opened her mouth, her sharp teeth aiming straight for him. He could see the fire bubbling up, about to come towards him, but he was still standing his ground.

 

Selin did nothing but watch - she could tell Ben was thinking something, she could feel it coming off of him in waves of anger and fear.

 

She could also feel Mal fighting within herself, trying to break the hold that was on her, but with no luck.

 

So Selin watched.

 

As the flames began to  come from Mal, Ben finally spoke.

 

“I love you Mal. And if you have to set me on fire, then so be it.”

 

Mal stopped, the flames extinguished as she watched him, her dragon eyes sad.

 

…

 

_ Oh, how Mal loved Ben too. She was momentarily herself again, and she was very close to becoming her human form again, when she felt a hard tug in her mind. _

 

_ She focused on Ben, and fought against the tug. _

 

_ She was stronger than this. _

 

_ … _

 

“You cannot defy me Mal. And yet you continue to try,” Ruby stated, her face bored. They watched as she twitched her finger, and where once was Dragon Mal in the middle of the sky now fell Mal, unconscious as she plummeted to the ground.

 

Jay dived forward, catching her before she could crash. She was soon wrapped up in Ben’s arms, unresponsive.

 

“Mal, come on, I know you’re in there. Please wake up,” Ben murmured, but she still laid still, her skin becoming cold under his fingers. “What did you do?!” He roared, making Ruby just chuckle.

 

“You are not intimidating little King,” she muttered, cocking her head a bit. “I am seeping the magic from her soul, storing it for later use. The only thing about that,’ Ruby said, eyes now meeting Selin’s, “is that Mal is part Fairy. Which means her magic is tied to her life. Oops.” Ben just roared again, making Ruby let out a loud laugh. “You cannot defeat me, haven’t you figured that out yet?” She turned to Evie, who, even though could not move, had silent tears streaming down her face.

 

…

 

**_Mal, who was more powerful than most, was dying. Evie struggled,  because she knew her magic was next, but she couldn’t move. She felt the tears fall, rolling over her cheeks as she watched Mal, her sister, wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, slowly losing all of her lifeforce._ **

 

**_Evie could feel the tug of Ruby trying to control her, trying to make her use magic that was dormant in her body - her mother had a knack for it, but that wasn’t much. Evie’s was barely a sliver of who she was._ **

 

**_Yet Ruby tried, tugging at Evie’s magic forcefully, making her fall to her knees._ **

 

**_She would not give in. For Mal, for Ben, for her Doug, who now stepped closer to watch her. For Jay and Carlos, her brothers, her family._ **

 

**_She would not go down without a fight._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

They watched Evie stumble to her knees, but besides that and the tears, she made no sign of movement, of recognition. Doug stepped forward, wanting to reach for the blue-haired princess that he loved so much, but he wasn’t sure it would help. Mal was dying in Ben’s arms, and Doug was scared that he soon would have the same happen with Evie.

 

Selin finally met Ruby’s eyes, the smug look on her face and the pride in her eyes making something in her bubble up.

 

“Let them go. And you can have my magic instead.” She could hear the others around her gasp, and felt someone grasp her arm. She just shook it off and stared Ruby down. “You know my magic is much more powerful than theirs combined. Give Mal back her life, and set Evie free. I will go with you, and let you have my magic.”

 

“What makes you think they won’t stop me once they are awake?”

 

“Like they stand any chance against me.” Ruby nodded, seeming to consider it. The clouds that had been brewing were gone now, and Selin was sure that Ruby must have been a part of that. She waited, and watched as Evie collapsed to the ground and the color returned to Mal’s face.

 

Selin watched as Ben hugged Mal to him as her breathing steadied out, and Doug ran to Evie, whose eyes were fluttering open.

 

“We have some business to discuss now,” Ruby said as red smoke enveloped her and Selin. Selin heard her name screamed out, but she couldn’t do anything as the smoke took her away.

 

…

 

“Sacrificing yourself for your friends. Your friends who abandoned you. Turning into a Good Kid after all, aren’t you?” Selin watched as Ruby paced in front of her. She didn’t know where she had taken them, but by the woods around them, not far. “I didn’t think cats made deals.”

 

“We know when to preserve our own well-being. Having their magic would’ve just gotten in my way.”

 

“Your way?” Ruby asked, now facing Selin, who smirked.

 

“They offered me a free trip to Auradon to rescue them. Like I would pass that up,” she said, staring Ruby in the eyes, who now smiled. 

 

“You conniving cat. You made them think you were on their side.”

 

“But of course. They had to trust me, and trust me they did. Foolish, don’t you think?” Selin’s eyes briefly drifted up, and she saw the dark clouds finally forming.

 

…

 

Finally, snow began to fall on top of the group still huddled together around the two fallen girls.

 

It wasn’t a cold snow that clung to their skin, but a warm softness that enveloped them as Mal and Evie began to stir. Evie woke first, clinging to Doug as she gathered herself. Mal came next, being hugged tightly to Ben as she began to cough, her life and power being returned to her.

 

“We have to find Selin,” Mal said, once she got her breath back. “We have to help her.”

 

“I’m sure she can handle herself,” Ben said as he helped her up. “We should really get you two to Fairy Godmother to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“We’re fine,” Evie said, pulling away from Doug, “Mal is right though. We have to find Selin before Ruby does something bad to her.”

 

…

 

Selin watched Ruby as she paced, muttering to herself.

 

Slowly, she began to tap her fingers against her leg, in a rhythm that soon made Ruby pace in the same rhythm. Then, she began to whistle in a quiet tone, making Ruby’s muttering fall into the same pattern. 

 

She was close to having Ruby so focused and moving with the beat that she would soon be able to do something. If she could summon enough power, she would drain herself completely, but she could also take care of Ruby from hurting anyone else.

 

She would have to hack into Ruby’s magic too, but it would be the end of them both.

 

Self-sacrifice at it’s best.

 

…

 

They watched as lightning lit up the sky, Mal and Evie braced against their friends as they watched the snowstorm turn into a mass of lightning.

 

“It’s Selin. She’s doing something,” Carlos muttered, feeling Jay tighten an arm around him. “What’s she doing?”

 

The lightning lit up again, and again, beginning to light up the sky in a pattern.

 

“No,” Mal whispered as she watched the sky. “Selin, no!”

 

…

 

Selin heard the scream on the wind, but didn’t stop the tapping of her fingers. Ruby was pretty much under her control now, but she needed that bracelet, and it’s magic, to take of this forever. She could always feel her body sagging under the weight of the magic she was doing, but she didn’t care.

 

She had to stop this, had to stop Ruby, before something worse could happen.

 

Suddenly, the tapping stopped, and she lunged, reaching for the bracelet and feeling the thin chain snap as she pulled it towards her.

 

“NO!” Ruby cried, but it was too late. Selin began to tap her fingers again, more rapidly, and Ruby stilled as the bracelet glowed in Selin’s hand. “Don’t do this Selin. You’re willing to end yourself for those stupid people?”

 

The lightning was going faster now, matching the tapping of Selin’s fingers. She could feel Mal and Evie approaching, their magic returning the closer they got.

 

“You can’t keep going like this.”

 

With that, the magic became to much for Selin, and she screamed, clutching the bracelet in her hand as Ruby screamed, disappearing in a plume of red smoke.

 

Dropping the now black and charred bracelet from her hand, Selin crumpled to the grass below her, one final blast of lightning lighting up her location, before the sky went completely black.

 

…

 

They found Selin barely conscious, her fingers black and burned from holding onto the bracelet that now laid broken by her hand.

 

“Selin? Selin can you hear us? What happened?” Evie asked anxiously, making her eyes flutter open before closing again.

 

“Ruby’s…. Gone, now,” she said, her voice a whisper of what she used to speak with. 

 

“But Selin-” Mal began, looking at her old friend, who gave a sad smile as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

 

“It’s ok. It’s okay now You all smell… ok.” With that, Selin’s eyes close, and her breathing slowed down, leaving the group of teenagers in a shocked silence.

 

…

 

**_*One week later*_ **

 

Ben had erected a statue dedicated to Selin placed in the spot she had gone to rest, so that their friends could respectfully say goodbye. 

 

He was here now, feeling the wind on his face when he heard a meow. He looked down and saw a dark striped cat watching him, it’s wild eyes watching him before it meowed again, this time seeming to grin at him.

 

He smiled back and nodded, making the cat tilt its head at him before it closed up at the foot of the statue and seemed to go to sleep.

 

…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
